vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurugi Kamishiro
|-|Tsurugi Kamishiro= |-|Masked Form= |-|Rider Form= |-|Scorpio Worm= Summary Tsurugi Kamishiro (神代 剣 Kamishiro Tsurugi) was Kamen Rider Sasword (仮面ライダーサソード Kamen Raidā Sasōdo, Masked Rider Sasword), one of the characters in Kamen Rider Kabuto. He is a descendant of the English nobility of the Discabil family, calling himself "the man who replaces the gods (Kamishiro) with a sword's slash (Tsurugi)" in his introductions. He is Tendou's equal in everything but cooking and normal social skills, quoting his butler Jiiya while expressing his intent to be the best at everything. But Tsurugi is unaware that he is actually the Scorpio Worm (スコルピオワーム Sukorupio Wāmu), a Worm that killed the real Tsurugi and assumed his form while killing the man's older sister Mika. But the Scorpio Worm's mind was completely overridden by the real Tsurugi's memories, believing himself to be Tsurugi while haunted by Mika's death to the point of disassociating himself as a Worm while vowing to kill them all. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Likely Low 7-C Name: Tsurugi Kamishiro, Kamen Rider Sasword, Scorpio Worm Origin: Kamen Rider Kabuto Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Worm, Kamen Rider |-|Kamen Rider Sasword= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Master at H2H combat and Weapon Mastery (Tsurugi's fighting style involves swords. He is shown to be a talented swordsman himself, being able to destroy Worms with his family heir Discalibur. As Kamen Rider Sasword, he incorporates his ingenious swordplay with Clock Up's speed and poison, effectively destroying Worms), Enhanced Senses with O Signal and Compound Eye, Statistics Amplification with Clock Up (It boosts his speed greatly), Body Control in Masked Form (Sasword can make use of the orange coils on his body to entangle the enemy, and drag it towards him), Poison Manipulation (These orange tubes supply performance enhancing chemicals to bind enemies. The stinger-like crest atop gushes out purple venom during a Rider Slash). |-|Scorpio Worm= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Shapeshifting (As a Worm, he can mimic a person appearance and even their memories and personalities, however, he can only do this once), Multiple Personalities (Due to Tsurugi's personality was able to overpower and suppress his Worm heart. This leads to a sort of split-personality forming, with the Scorpio Worm being completely aware of Tsurugi, but Tsurugi only remembering that the Scorpio Worm killed his sister), Limited Power Nullification and Mind Manipulation (Scorpio Worm's stinger on his head can force Worms to return to their human forms and mind control them into aiding him), Body Control (In this form he can extend his claws and head stinger for long reach in combat). Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (Was trained by high-class swordmans and can somewhat compare to ZECT agent's) | Small Town level (Comparable to Kamen Rider Kabuto) | Small Town level, possible higher (He is as strong as a Executive Worm, which superior than most of normal Worm and casually stomp most of Riders with ease, excluded Kabuto Hyper Form). Speed: Peak Human movement speed | Superhuman movement speed, Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Kamen Rider Kabuto) movement speed in Clock-Up | Sub-Relativistic (All Worm can travel at near-light speed, similiar to Rider Clock Up) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Class 25 | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class | Small Town Class, possible higher Durability: At least Athlete level | Small Town level | Small Town level, possible higher (It take three Riders to actually injuring a Executive Worm and Kabuto Hyper to finish them) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Sasword Yaiver Standard Equipment: * Sasword Zecter: Transformation device for Sasword * Sasword Yaiver: Personal weapon and transformation sword for Sasword * ZECT Buckle: Clock Up belt Intelligence: Gifted (Tsurugi is good at sports, art, study, and many other skills, and has been seen to be able to understand and speak French, Chinese, and Italian in addition to English and Japanese. He also an skilled swordsman training everyday to fight Worms). Weaknesses: Normal human weakness. While Tsurugi's personality still remained dominant, however, he will turn into his true form when he lost his control over it. Tsuguri is arrogance and tend to underestimating his opponent | The Masked Form had better defence capability but much slower. In Rider form, Clock Up have time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rider Slash: By lifting and closing the tail-like switch on the Sasword Zecter, Sasword activates his attack, repeatedly slashing his enemy till them dead. Key: Tsurugi Kamishiro | Kamen Rider Sasword | Scorpio Worm Note: All Sasword Henshin and Finisher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Split Personalities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Speedsters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters